


One Step Forward

by DiegoonNio



Series: A Second Chance [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoonNio/pseuds/DiegoonNio
Summary: Thancred's lived his life without caring for the future. But as those around him move on, he realizes he's stuck with no way forward.ON HIATUS
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Moenbryda Wilfsunnwyn
Series: A Second Chance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741468
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	One Step Forward

> _“I want something more serious. I’m sorry. But that was the last time.”_
> 
> Thancred was fine with stopping their one night stands. He didn’t want anything serious; at least not yet. Not until he knew what he wanted to do. It was lonely sometimes but it was better than getting into a doomed relationship. One day he’d find love. Or so he kept telling himself…
> 
> Every time there was an excuse. He had to take care of Minfilia, graduate college, find a steady job, anything that was happening in his life he used as an excuse. But when Moenbryda said she wanted something more serious, he couldn’t think of anything. There was nothing stopping him and yet…
> 
> _“Alright. I guess we’re now just friends with drinking benefits.”_
> 
> And just like that, nothing changed between them. They were still good friends with no hard feelings between them. At least Thancred thought so. It was an awkward question to bring up but Moenbryda still invited him out so he assumed there were none. Everything was fine for a while. Until a few weeks later when she and Urianger came into the coffee shop.
> 
> As soon as he welcomed them he noticed it. The Elezen shooting shy smiles. The Roegadyn teasing him gently. It was obvious even if they weren’t holding hands. Thancred was happy for them. All his words of congratulations were sincere. The only dark feelings he had were aimed at himself.
> 
> That night he drank. It could have been him in one of their spots. If he had pursued Urianger or agreed to Moenbryda then he could have be as happy as they probably were right then. Instead he was taking a shot for every missed opportunity. He was going to need a lot more shots.
> 
> “Looks like you’re having a rough night,” A man said before sitting beside him at the bar. He had long blond hair and a scholarly look to him. “A drink for your thoughts.”
> 
> “You’ll need a lot more than one drink if you want them all,” Thancred laugh bitterly as his first thought was the man was cute enough to take home. He really was a mess.
> 
> “Lets start with one first and you can share a little,” The man smiled before waving to the bartender for two drink. Thancred quietly watched his get passed over while making sure the stranger didn’t put anything in it. Seeing it was safe, he graciously took the drink.
> 
> “It’s not that interesting of a story,” He started now feeling a bit stupid for moping like he was. “I’m a free spirit. One night stands and all that. I thought I didn’t need a relationship but then I saw my friends get together and realized I made a mistake. I could have had that but I missed my chance to say it. Has that ever happened to you?”
> 
> The man nodded slowly after he took a sip of his drink. “Yes. I didn’t realize how important someone was to me until they were gone.”
> 
> “Looks like we’re the same, Mr….?” Thancred trailed off as he looked over. The man paused for a moment before smiling and offering his hand.
> 
> “You can call me Lahabrea. A pleasure to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one in a three part series. This one... is complicated to explain. A tale of growing up?  
> The ending isn't finalized unlike the rest of the series so I want to hear your thoughts. Who do you want to see Thancred with? Lahbrea, Urianger, Moenbryda? All of the above? WoL? 
> 
> The Song: G'raha/WoL coffee shop AU  
> -Rated E (maybe T later)  
> -updates Monday
> 
> Rebirth of the Eye: Aymeric/Estinien Mafia AU  
> -Rated M  
> -Updates Wednesday
> 
> One Step Forward: Thancred/???  
> -Rated T (maybe M later)  
> -Updates Friday. Will most likely move to every other Friday.  
> And possibly a Haurchefant/WoL one shot because that's still my favorite.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @diegoonnio. I'll be working on art over there.


End file.
